fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Meredy
|kanji = メルディ |rōmaji = Merudi |name = Meredy |race = Człowiek |gender = Kobieta |hair = Różowe |eyes = Zielone |affiliation = Crime Sorcière |previous affiliation = 25px Gildia Grimoire Heart |occupation = Mroczny Mag |previous team = Siedmiu Jeźdzców Gehenny |partner = Ultear Milkovich |base of operations = Gildia Grimoire Heart (kiedyś) |status = Aktywna |relatives = Ultear Milkovich (przybrana Matka) |magic = Maguilty Sense Maguilty Sodom |manga debut = Rozdział 209 |anime debut = Odcinek 101 |japanese voice = Saori Gotō |image gallery= yes}} Meredy to była członkini Grimoire Heart oraz grupy Siedmiu Jeźdzców Gehenny Wygląd Meredy jest młodą dziewczyną o krótkich, różowych włosach i dużych zielonych oczach. Wokół uszu ma złote skrzydełka. Ubiera się w obcisły fioletowy kostium z brązowymi butami na wysokim obcasie sięgającymi do ud. Osobowość Meredy seems to have two distinct personalities. The first one, which she showed in her initial introduction and after her arrival on Tenrou Island, is a stoic, mature, and calm one. Her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. In battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her second personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is child-like. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. Historia thumb|left|188px|Ultear znajduje małą MeredyMeredy została odnaleziona przez Ultear, Zancrowa i Kaina w mieście, które wcześniej zniszczyli. Kobieta postanowiła zabrać ją ze sobą, ponieważ przypominała jej ją sama, kiedy była dzieckiem. Ponadto Meredy posiadała ogromny magiczny potencjał. Fabuła Saga Próby She was first shown on an airship, which belongs to her guild, Grimoire Heart. Ultear asked her if she would be partaking in the fight, to which Meredy affirmed. However, when Meredy calls Ultear "Ur", she is scolded and loses confidence, when Zancrow comforts her. She then witnesses them arriving to Fairy Tail Island and sees Makarov's giant release form, and she compliments his size by stating how big he i[[Plik:830px-Meredy_encounters_Erza_and_Juvia.jpg|thumb|218px|Konfrontacja Meredy z Erzą i Juvią]]s. She is later transported to the battlefield by Caprico's bubble Magic, saying "Mission begin". She later confronts Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser, and notes that their extermination is her prime objective. She explains to them what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref : to create a world where non-Magic users cannot survive. She is later seen in her battle with Erza and Juvia when she attacks them with an attack called Maguilty Sodom, that creates Magic swords that were sent flying towards the two. The attack managed to pierce Juvia's water body, which caused Erza to question what type of Magic it was, Meredy simply stated that to eliminate the enemy was her mission. thumb|left|224px|Meredy przygotowuje się do atakuAs the battle between the three continues Meredy begins to assault Juvia and states that she will be "13th place". Erza then tells Juvia to step down because she will take care of her, and Meredy replies that Erza will be "4th place". When questioned by Erza as to what her rankings where Meredy replied that those were the rankings she decided to kill them in. Meredy then utilizes Maguilty Sodom and attacks Juvia again. Erza then asks why she is after Juvia, and Meredy replies "13 is just trash I'll take care of her quickly." Meredy then goes on and continues explaining her rankings and says Gray Fullbuster is first. Meredy then trembles in anger, stating that Gray killed Ur, which hurt Ultear, and for that, she would never forgive him. Meredy's swords then circle Erza, ready to attack her. However, her swords are wiped out by Juvia's water, and she looks on in shock as Juvia rises and the battlefield becomes drenched in rain, and Juvia says she can't forgive Meredy and with a disturbing look on her face asks Meredy whose life she was going to take. The battle between them then continues and Juvia goes on the offensive and completely overwhelms Meredy with ease, much to the surprise of Erza. Juvia then tells Erza to leave Meredy to her, and Erza goes off to find Wendy and Gray, Meredy attempts to stop Erza but Juvia easily stops her. Meredy then tries to use Maguilty Ray but Juvia stops it easily with her water Magic. Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy uses her Sensory Link Magic to link Gray and Juvia. Juvia then asks Meredy what she did, and Meredy explains that she linked the senses of her and Gray, much to thumb|148px|Juvia przytula MeredyJuvia's pleasure. Until Meredy explains that Gray and Juvia share pain as well and she attacks Juvia and Gray feels the pain as well. Juvia then attacks Meredy with her Sierra spell which surprises Meredy, and forces Meredy to link herself to Juvia and Gray stating that no matter which one of them died Gray would still perish as well. Juvia and Meredy then converse briefly before Meredy tries to commit suicide, stating that she is not afraid to die. Juvia stops her by damaging her own leg. Juvia then tells Meredy that a Fairy Tail Mage would never take the life of someone even an enemy, which sparks rage in Meredy. Juvia rushes towards Meredy as she tries to kill herself. Meredy then flashes back to her childhood when she met Ultear, Zancrow, and Kain. When she awakens from her thoughts Juvia, who at that point perceived Meredy's emotions through the latter's Magic, hugs her, and tells her to live. Meredy begins to cry, and they discontinue their fight. Later, when Azuma uproots the Great Tenrou Tree, which had previously given Magical strength and protection from death to every Fairy Tail member on the island, she is seen helping an exhausted Juvia. After Azuma's, Rustyrose's and Bluenote Stinger's defeat, Ultear, carrying Zeref, calls her. She looks glad as she sees that Ultear has captured Zeref. Ultear tells her there's been a change of plans and that they're leaving the island and so Meredy argues that they haven't found Gray yet. Ultear tells her that Gray is not their enemy, but their trump card. After Ultear's revelation of fooling Gray to get rid of Hades, Meredy becomes shocked and asks her why she would want to fool Hades. She looks stunned when Ultear declares that she won't give Zeref to anyone and that he's all hers. Ultear orders her to leave the island with her before the "eye" of Hades finds them. Meredy carries Zeref for her and is about to leave when Ultear notices Juvia unconscious on the ground. Ultear takes out a sword and tells Meredy she'll kill Juvia. Meredy, surprised once more, argues that Juvia doesn't have any fighting spirit left. Ultear tells her to shut up and swings the blade to Juvia's neck while Meredy looks horrified. However, the sword is stopped before it touches Juvia as Gray appears and takes Juvia out of Ultear's way. Meredy is seen stricken by Gray's words when he declares that he wants to walk the path where he can live with his comrades. She watches as Gray manages to land a blow on Ultear with his iced fists. When Gray strikes Ultear, Meredy yells out her name. However, Ultear tells her to not worry about her and take Zeref to the escape point. Juvia, after being woken up by Gray, although injured, chases after her. After awhile of running, Meredy is confronted by Zancrow who expels her from the guild for siding with Ultear Meredy tries to explain her reasons but Zancrow attacks her and reveals that it was in fact Ultear who destroyed her hometown. Zeref then awakens and Zeref wakes up shouts "Acnologia", and at the same time sends out a Death Magic attack. This kills Zancrow and knocks Meredy and Juvia unconscious. Meredy later regains consciousness and somehow manages to find Ultear. She secretly watches Ultear with passionless eyes as she uses her Arc of Time Magic to revert Tenrou Island's tree to its original, healthy state. She leaves Tenrou Island together with Ultear on a rowboat, leaving Grimoire Heart to deal with Zeref. After remaining silent for some period of time, Meredy asks Ultear if she truly did destroy her hometown. She becomes angered when Ultear confirms it, saying she had believed it wouldn't have mattered if they were to acquire Zeref. thumb|left|200px|Meredy i UltearHowever, her anger quickly turns to horror as Ultear stabs herself with a knife so that Meredy wouldn't taint her own hands by killing her, and tells Meredy to find happiness on her own as she throws herself out of the boat. Not wanting to be left alone, Meredy dives after Ultear and rescues her from drowning, using her Sensory Link to feel Ultear's sadness and regrets. Meredy forgives Ultear, saying that the fact that she was raised by her is all that matters, and begs her to stay alive so that they may live together. The two then cry and hug each other as they drift on the ocean's surface. Later, Meredy and Ultear are seen looking at the destruction of Tenrou Island by Acnologia. Magia i Umiejętności Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu, pl. Magia Uczuć): Zapomniana Mag Maguilty=Sense.jpg|Maguilty Sense: Potrójne Połączenie Uczuć 574px-Sensation Link.jpg|Połączenie Uczuć Meredy_Maguilty_Sodom.jpg|Maguilty Sodom Maguilty Ray.jpg|Maguilty=Promienie ia, której użytkownikiem jest Meredy. Za jej pomocą, potrafi połączyć ze sobą uczucia kilku osób. Jeśli jedno z nich poczuje ból, pozostałe odczują to samo. *'Połączenie Uczuć' (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): Zaklęcie, które pozwala na połączenie ze sobą uczuć dwóch osób. Nie zadziała, jeśli ich relacje nie są odpowiednio silne. *'Potrójne Połączenie Uczuć '(３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): Zaklęcie pozwalające Meredy połączyć się z innymi osobami, na które już rzuciła Połączenie Uczuć. Maguilty Sodom (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu): Tworzy ostrza, które potrafią pociąć nawet ciało złożone z wody. *'Maguilty=Promienie '(マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze, ang. Maguilty Rays''): Meredy wysyła swoje miecze w kierunku przeciwnika. Relacje Ultear Milkovich Traktuje ją jak matkę i stawia sobie za cel zniszczenie Graya Fullbustera, który doprowadził do śmierci Ur, czym spowodował cierpienie Ultear. Dla tego marzenia jest się w stanie nawet zabić. Meredy jest zszokowana informacją, że to Ultear zniszczyła jej miasto i rodzinę i jedynie wykorzystała do osiągnięcia swoich celów. Niemniej jednak ostatecznie przebacza kobiecie, która wyznaje, że naprawdę ją kocha. Walki VS Erza Scarlet i Juvia Lockser = PRZERWANA VS Juvia Lockser = NIEROZSTRZYGNIĘTA (Obie strony straciły wolę do walki) Ciekawostki * Imię Meredy pochodzi o walijskiego Meredith, które oznacza "wielkiego pana" bądź "władcę mórz". Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart Kategoria:Siedmiu Jeźdzców Gehenny Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Artykuły do przetłumaczenia Kategoria:Członkowie Crime Sorcière